Teen Titans Therapy
by wildchild10101
Summary: after all that time with each other the titans are starting to lose what ever there was of sanity  There might be cursing and throwing out of windows... lost ideas if u want it just tell me... than u can have it first come first serve thing :
1. Chapter 1

ok so hi there i am new to this and i will be adding more as an idea hits me. also i do now own these guys but if i did well then i have no idea what i would do but all the same here goes nothing...

Teen Titans Therapy sessions

Session 1 Robin

Time 5:15

Okay let's begin with a calm start ok?" the masked teen glared and the doctor just sighed as she took down some notes probably along the lines of the session has begun with a reluctant subject. "so what has bothered you this week" she got ready for that same attack of what went wrong as always the teen sunk deeper into his seat "what went right it's like the don't know how to follow orders" the woman sighed pushing her glasses up her nose as she wrote her pen scratching on the paper "please more details would help me understand" Robin rubbed his head and sighed "well Monday was calm until beast boy did something stupid to annoy Cyborg and that left me to try to work on finding slade over the yells and crashing those fools made." The woman nodded again then wiped her eyes. It was too early in the morning to listen to this. "anything else happen on Monday?" he nodded still stiff as a board she took that into her notes as well. "well Raven got annoyed with beast boy and threw him out the main window costing us more money we don't at the moment have to sped on new windows and Starfire cooked all our food into some nasty soup that would make a hole in the floor if you dropped some on the floors it was a shopping trip." Again the woman wished that the young man would have picked a later time to see her maybe after she had the chance to get a cup of coffee "And I am guessing this turned out badly as well?" the young man nodded "they destroyed the store all the food wrecked and I had to pay for all of it as well as we a not allowed in a store within a ten mile radius of the tower" she nodded and looked at the boy "this level of stress you put on yourself makes me wonder if your obsessions with this Slade Person are only making your chances of getting seriously ill higher in my opinion I would have a break day but I also think your every other day sessions with me are highly unnecessary and honestly a waist of both are times seeing as you refuse to take the anzitey medication I sudgested…" the teen stood utterly annoyed "I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH STRESS IT'S EVERYONE ELSE" the woman sighed pushing her dark brown hair behind her ear and taking her glasses off "then come back in one week and tell me how you hold up. The boy glared at her and knocked over a table on his way out the door. The doctor walked to her desk and pushed the button for the intercom "Suzann make my coffee a triple shot espresso thanks" this would be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Session 2 Beast Boy

Time 10:45

I smiled I had no problem with beast boy compared to his partner he was normal despite his green skin.

So how are we doing today?" he sighed "Well you see raven threw me out the window again and Robin went off like I killed Batman or something" I smiled at the boy and wrote his sarcastic words down "so let's start with raven shall we?" he nodded and I smiled "well you see I wanted to impress her you know ask her out on a date have the best time ever but I needed to know what to do so I snuck in her room to see what she likes and she got mad and threw me out the window then Robin went off on me about money we don't have and Slade and me being a distraction you don't think I'm a distraction do you?" I smiled at him "never know what else happened since our last session?" the boy sighed "well Cyborg attacked me about his car I mean I didn't mean to scratch it I didn't purposely land on the thing when raven threw me at it. WHY DOSE SHE DO THAT?" I sighed the boy had no idea what to do about the girl "how about you try to be more up front like ask her what she would like to do on a date you know simple questions instead of trying to sneak into her room and invade her space." The boy nodded and I looked at the empty mug of coffee "so Robin has not stopped his relentless search for Slade?" the boy nodded "yeah he said my video games were distracting him" I smiled "And how did you respond?" he sighed and hid his head "I ignored him until I got the remote thrown at my head" I sighed "did you ask him to do his research in a different room?" the boy looked dumb struck "I never thought of that" I smiled at him as he smiled brightly "I WILL TRY THAT" he jumped up and I shook my head "what part of it?" he smiled "well all of it I think" I smiled at him. "ok now tell me what you are planning on doing?" He smiled "ok I will ask Raven what she would want to do on a date and ask her to stop throwing me out window?" I smiled and nodded he was progressing very well if you ask me "and?" the boy looked up "Oh and next time Robin asks me to stop distracting him I will tell him to move to a different room" I smiled at the boy. "Great now next week same time or would you like to come in two weeks?" the boy smiled "two weeks see you then Doc!" he ran out shifting into a cat of some kind, most likely to get home faster.


End file.
